pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Zebra Tomato (GW2)
Zebra Tomato is a plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It has no variants, 150 health, and no rarity. It is unlocked from the start. Primary Weapon The Zebra Tomato's primary weapon is the Seed Spit, which shoots out three seeds that do 10 damage close-range, 5 damage medium-range, and 3 damage long-range each. The ammo in a clip is 51, and the reload time is 0.7 seconds. It is full auto and the spread is high. Abilities Glop Similarly to the Chomper's Goop, Zebra Tomato shoots out goop, preventing zombies from using their abilities and slowing them. Seedy Glop Seedy Glop lasts shorter than Glop but contains 5 seeds like those of Zebra Tomato's primary weapon. Goop-Splosion Zebra Tomato releases a large amount of glop beneath it, doing 30 damage to all zombies in the blast and also covering them with goop. This ability also launches Zebra Tomato high into the air. Seedy Goop-Splosion Like Goop-Splosion, this launches Zebra Tomato and goops zombies, but this one also releases 20 seeds below Zebra Tomato and launches her higher. Seed Spray Zebra Tomato roots and shoots many seeds, which spread out by 30 degrees around the center. It has 100 ammo and can be cancelled earlier manually. Strategy With This plant is somewhat like Foot Soldier. Like the Foot Soldier, he has high ammo and a high fire rate, and can get up to elevated places easily. One large difference is how they handle close combat. While Zebra Tomato can both snipe (although somewhat inaccurately) and go close range, doing massive damage there, the Foot Soldier does not handle close-ranged combat as well. Try not to go up against All-Stars, as they can overpower you, but instead get in close and then use your Goop-Splosion, or Seedy Goop-Splosion for more damage. You can also use them against Super Brainz or Scientists. This class is also very good against Imps, as the spray will usually hit theme and the fast firing rate would help. You will, however, be outmatched at long range against any sniper class, such as Foot Soldiers. The Zebra Tomato is invaluable in Garden Ops, because its spray is ideal for taking down multiple zombies. If using Seed Spray, you can easily kill many enemies. You also synergize well with Chompers, as your Glop or Seedy Glop can prepare targets, and the Chomper can kill dangerous All-Stars if you Goop-Splosion is still recharging. Overall, this class is something of a frontline fighter, but is also a great defender and can easily kill hordes. Against The best classes against this plant are Foot Soldiers, Super Brainz, and All-Stars as the former can snipe easily and the latter two can overpower at close range. Do not, however, approach a Zebra Tomato when they still have a Goop-Splosion, as they will end up doing lots of damage to you. Trivia * This plant was inspired by a friend's insistence that there should be zebras in PvZ:GW2.